


"Watch Him" ( Aph Prussia)

by Just_Call_Me_Leanne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One-Sided Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), and make it as inspiration for this, i saw some photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne
Summary: When you love someone, You have to be brave .Brave enough to tell them you love themOrBrave enough to watch them love someone else
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Prussia (Hetalia) & Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. One

You watch him as he stare at her.

Of course she's with Roderick.

Staring at the pirate albino, who was watching the smiling couple, you watch him as he look away.

You watch him walk away and clench his teeth, as if he regret doing nothing.

You watch him as he walk away chuckling bitterly, as he run his pale hands through his white hair and finally, walking away contented he rest his hands on the back of his neck.

_With that you enter the scene_

**"Aye' _Kapitän_ "**

You walk beside him grinning, catching up with his pace, and when he realize you can't catch up with his big steps, he slow up his pace.

**"Quit calling me _Kapitän_ (Your country name)"**

He said, rolling his eyes on you.

You watch the bird, aka Gilbird. Land on his head, giggling you scoop the Gilbird on his head, messing up his hair on the process. You set the said bird on your shoulder, earning a _**"hey!"**_ from the certain owner.

You eyed him carefully, slowly backing up as he continue to talk about his awesomeness, he didn't realize nor did you that you were already behind him, glancing at Gilbird on your shoulder, you et out a deep sigh.

Ever since you're a young country, you always stick with Gilbert who is the personification of Prussia, you watch him hang out with Hungary, you watch him argue with her gender, of course you always knew she was a girl, but both of them was to stubborn to listen to you.

You were always there for him, but he was to dense to realize a thing. You were always there, the war between him and Austria, you always stay on his side, you watch him get beat up by Austria-Hungary, you help him raise Germany, his younger brother. You were always there for him.

And now, admiring his back, you couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. Bitterly.

You wish he could look at you the same way he look at Hungary, being to stubborn to admit, or he was just that dumb to realize he has feelings towards her.

You didn't realize you couldn't pick up with his pace anymore. The distance between you two is now 7 meters, with Gilbird tweeting to get your attention. But you're in a deep thought to even notice that. Before you knew that, you stop walking. Making the distance between you and him now on 10 meters.

Your hair being blown backwards due to the wind breeze, so is your black pirate coat.

_**"(Your name)"** _

You blink.

Looking at the man 10 meters away from you, his white hair swaying because of the strong wind breeze, so is his purple pirate cape.

_You wish he could look at you like that,_

_You wish he could love you just as much as you love him. **But**_

**"Vhy you stop? Letz go"**

_but for now,_

**"Whatever you say Kapitän"**

You roll your eyes playfully, doing a light jog so you can catch up with him, almost forgetting bout' the bird on your shoulder.

**"Quit it will ya"**

He was annoyed, yet ruffle your hair. His bird flew towards him to rest on his hat.

_You're contented_


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you hold back your feelings  
> because you're afraid of  
> getting hurt you'll end up  
> hurting anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time i wrote this was because i saw some fan art where Nyo Prussia and Prussia was looking at the couple Austria-Hungary in the distance before walking away, and for the second i saw this fanfic where..

_Time has always been kind to you, the personification of your respective country._

Its been a century, the world was somehow peaceful now. And you always stay at his side. When this state was dissolve, it scared you. Fearing he'll disappear, eventually he became the East Germany. Putting you at ease, there's no more Austria-Hungary, means Roderich was no longer on his way, also means Elizabeth, the personification of Hungry was finally free.

  
_But you're still hoping._

  
"Ludwig!"  
You called his younger brother who was currently on the kitchen.

"Ja!?"

"Where's your bruder?!"  
You shout, emerging from the stairs as you look for the said male.

"I think he went at Elizabeth, he was talking about 'annoying her' a few hours ago"  
He said as you finally make it on the kitchen.

"Oh, I see. Thank you Ludwig"  
You give him a quick hug before you went outside.

You went inside your car and drive towards Elizabeth house.

  
You made up your mind yesterday morning, you told yourself you'll confess no matter what, that's why you ask to meet up with him today, but it seems like he forgot about it, _again_. 

Your hands sweats as you grip at the wheel nervously. Your eyes looking at the streets as you started to have a cold feet.

Come on (Your name) you waited centuries for this, centuries. You could always laugh it of if he rejects you. He was never the type to take seriously at the first place, heck. He'll even think it was a joke from the very first place. 

Soon as you pull quietly towards Hungary's drive way, you're now fully aware that Prussia is here due to the fact that his car was parked next to you.

You unbuckle your seat beat and take a deep breath. You smack your cheeks with your hands to calm yourself.

"Come on (Your name) there's no next time. Its now or never"  
With that you open your car and headed towards the front door.

You knock.  
And knock.  
And knock.

_But there's no answer.  
So you reach for the door knob.  
As you're about to twist it.   
You can't find a strength.  
But you open it anyways._

The house was empty, no one was in the living room.... nor in the bed room... nor in the bathroom... So you went to check on the dining room and the kitchen.

And there you find the curtains being down by the wind breeze that came from the open tinted sliding glass door. You walk towards it, knowing what lies behind that curtain was a tree, an old tree in the middle of Elizabeth huge backyard. 

You grab a handful cloth of the curtain somewhere in the glass door but not where it was opened, knowing what your about to witness will either break you or will give you relief. You knowing what could be the consequence, you gently push it out of the way.

_You watch the scene in wide eye.  
You watch her close her eyes, him following as you watch him gently stroking her cheek in one hand, his other hand on her hip keeping her in place as they lean against an old tree. _

_You want to **run**.. **scream**.. **cry**.. **turn around**.. **close your eyes**.. ~~But the damage was already done,~~ all you did was to watch, watch in horror as their lips perfectly locked together, as if a perfect puzzle piece._

You blink, this time watching your reflection in the mirror. You watch as you went to reach out and wipe your time. But you realize it was pretty useless since your tears won't stop falling. 

You want to turn around and walk away right? So you did. But not before taking a glimpse of their form, both of them was panting, forehead resting on other. For a moment, you regret glancing at them.

You manage to drag yourself out of her house, making sure not to create a sound that would reach them. You gently close the door behind you. 

This feeling was strange, even though you're crying, trying to hold back a sob, heart hammering on your chest, you sneak inside your car, it was as if your body was on autopilot. 

You start your car, you knew you need to get out of here as soon as possible. So you did, you pull out of her drive way. Quietly leaving the place, as you look at your rare mirror.

You're heart stop as you saw a picture of you and Gilbert. You pull out of the road, feeling you're about to breakdown and you're not some dumb shit about to continue driving without a proper mindset that might cause some accident. You pull out of the road, parking at the side way.

As you went to reach the picture, it fall off. You watch it hand on its front, due to your blurry eyes, you let out a sob as you pick it up, there's something at the back. A note, left by.... You, of course.

You end up doing a ugly chuckle.

At the back of the picture was your note.

"I'm completely contented at this moment"  
You read it out loud before laughing at yourself, realizing something.

**"Oh right"**  
You hold back another sob, heart squeezing painfully. 

_**"I was contented"**_  
You let the picture fall on your hand.

_**"Because I never stood a chance."** _

_Chirp_


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it mean to gain clarity?
> 
> clearness or lucidity as to perception or understanding; freedom from indistinctness or ambiguity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this COULD be the last

_They pull away, both panting._

_Yet the answer was clear._

_With foreheads touching._

_The answer was clear._

He felt nothing, the answer was clear, he felt nothing.

_Clarity, clarity was all he needed to make sure he loves her._

"So??"

Elizabeth asked the man in front of her.

_"I love her"_

"Took you centuries to find out huh"

"I thought I love _you_ , not _her_.. "

He stated, looking at the personification of Hungary.

"Maybe that's because, you don't want to lose to _him_ "

She said, refereeing to her ex husband. 

"But its real this time, doesn't it?"

She said, looking at him dead in the eye

"I saw the say you look at her, it was nothing compared on how you look at me"

She chuckle

"Mine was nothing but curiosity"

She said with a wondering tone 

"It was pretty obvious to us that you both love each other"

She added,

"You grow up with her, she was always there for you Gilbert"

That was the first time she ever called him Gilbert, like in a serious tone.

"Maybe that's the reason why you love her before you even know it was love"

She said shrugging, looking at the man who was in a deep thought in front of her.

_He did realize he love you at some part of his life, maybe that's the reason why he ask some clarity from Elizabeth. And from the moment their lips met, something felt wrong. When an image of you came on his mind, he knew what was happening. He loves you. He love you before he even knew what he was feeling was love._

"Don't you think its a bit too late?"

He asked, suddenly feeling crestfallen.

"Even if i did love her _since back then_ , its been centuri.."

He was hit by a frying fan before he could finish his statement.

He hiss in pain, glaring at the female in front of him.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! It's never to late when it comes to love you _**féleszű**! _Now go to her and confess to her already! You've already make her wait long enough!"

She said, pushing the white haired man off her backyard.

Slamming the door right in his face as soon as he got out, he let out a deep relief sigh.

_So he really did love her. huh._

He check his phone, checking his phone for any messages came from you regarding to your meet up. But when he found none, he send you a quick message before heading out to his car, as soon as he enter he realize something is missing, no, rather someone.

_Where is Gilbird?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> féleszű
> 
> half-wit, stupid, fool


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tell him this is all a joke.

_"Francis"_

You called the personification of France, holding the phone close to your ear and mouth as you drive back in one hand to your home, with Gilbird resting on your lap.

_"I'm...."_

Your eyes blurred in tears, but you quickly blink it away.

_"I'm.... I'm giving up on him"_

That's it.

_"on who? chérie"_

he stated on the other side of the phone 

You sigh, pulling on your drive way, before turning off the engine and looking at Gilbird on your lap.

_"On Gi...Prussia"_

~~_Heck you can't even bear to say his name._ ~~

_"Im giving up on him, Francis"_

You said this a sigh, stroking the bird with your free hand.

_"Did you confess, chérie? Did he reject you?"_

_"No..."_

_"Then. I thought you'll confess to him no mat--"_

_"I saw him making out with Elizabeth!"_

You burst out, causing the bird to flinch.

You can hear Francis sigh in the other line.

_"chérie, then you have to tell him"_

You frown.

_"Why would I?"_

_"Because he has the rights to know. Know why would you start distancing yourself to him, know why would you start not talking to him, know why you would start ignoring his existence"_

You gulp, tears on the corner of your eyes. He was right, that's the thing you would do without even telling him. And it broke your heart imagining his confused and hurt face why, you, his true friend left him all alone.

_"O-okay"_

Your voice cracked 

_"I will... I will tell him this night, I'll stay at the usual place, then I'll wait... even if he won't show up"_

Then you hang up, preparing yourself to face the guy that you've been in love with from the beginning. And to tell him how you feel about him, and how you've been wanting to unlove him, ~~even though you. Yourself don't know when, or how to even started doing that.~~

Francis on the other hand sigh, looking at his gorgeous cat, he said.

"The real tragedy isn't when you love them and and they don't love you back or vice versa, its when you both love each other but for some various reasons, you can never be together"

* * *

When you texted him that you should meet up with him the the usual place where you always hang out and eat, he was beyond happy.

He dressed up in his usual casual attire, but will wondering where his pet was. But felt relived when you sent him another text, saying your with Gilbird and return it into him later.

It was one of the few times where he arrived just in time. And when he stepped in side, his red eyes searched for you, then he find you. He smiled and wave at you, and he find it odd that something was wrong with your smile, like it was forced and have you been crying? Gilbird was there, rested on your shoulder. 

As he sited in front of you he was about to asked what happened to you, and why can't you look at him in the eyes, but you beat him into it.

"Let's order our food first"

You said with another forced smile.

There was uncomfortable silence after you two order your food, it seems like both of you want to talk, but never have the courage to start, soon both of you starts eating. But both of you seems to be just playing on your food.

He then took a deep breath.

"(Nic--)"

**"Gilbert"**

You cut him off.

Afraid of what he was about to say. Of what we was about to say might cause you to go back to him, you don't want that, you don't want to suffer in his one sided feelings. _It hurts_.

You took a deep breath, looking at him in the eyes and said.

_"Gilbert. No... Prussia, I'm giving up on you. Im sorry"_

And you stare at him in horror as a tear slip from his eyes, telling you. _Someone please tell me this is a joke_

telling her something long ago she had lost hope to hear.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts like hell

I watch him as he look at her,

I smile, knowing he was much capable of loving and making her happy,

I watched as he helps her get up, making sure not to make her stumble on the ground as she cling into her.

"Bruder"

My eyes drifted from them to my brother.

"Did you regret it?"

Then he look at them.

"You could have had her"

He added, making him feel an odd feeling on his stomach.

"Yeah, I know Bruder"

He sigh, looking at the sky where his pet was flying wandering around the place

"Our 'Almost' will always hunt me"

He chuckle, releasing his kesesesese in the process.

"But looking at her now, looking so happily in his arms. I don't regret it"

I said, watching as Arthur chase after you, smile painted both on your lips.

"But you loved her... You still do"

"Ludwig"

He called his brother, this time making the personification of West Germany look at him.

And shocked to see him looking serious as he watch them from afar.

"I hurts like hell."

He watch him tear up.

_"Ich tue höllisch weh"_

He added, watching as his older brother for the first time let his guard down.

"But"

He then once again chuckle.

" She suffered a lot from loving me"

He sigh, rubbing the back of his head.

"I cannot be selfish and burst out _'ich liebe dich'_ like I promised myself i would"

He called his bird, letting it rest on his shoulder.

"I know (Country name), once she say that. There's no turning back, I know that of course. That's one thing I always love about her"

He smiled, wiping his tears.

"I still love her, she ain't just a _der Stern_ to me."

He then put his attention back to you and Arthur

"She was my whole damn _Himmel_ "

"Why did you let her go?"

He sigh, his brother won't let this go until he said the truth right?

"I didn't"

He stated, eyes closing as his bird starts to snuggle with him.

"I had to let her go because... I love her"

He started,

"when she told me she's giving up on me as she looked at me in the eyes hurts, it was as if my whole awesomeness was robbed out of me."

He added,

"she looked like she was begging me to let her go, let her free form her suffering form loving me"

He sigh,

"So i did, I.... I can't"

He hold back a sob,

"I can't be selfish when she was begging me not to tell her i love her. I can't be selfish when the one love the most was breaking on front of me just because... because of me"

He opened his eyes, watch him hug you close.

"Besides, I think that gentleman is doing his job taking care and treating her what she deserves."

He said, standing up.

"Come one, letz go bruder"

Patting the back of his brother as he turn around.

"how did you know he was taking a good care of her, this is the first time you've seen her for years"

His younger brother asked him, deep voice wondering.

He shrug, 

"I have my ways. Richtig Gilbird?"

the bird then _chrip_

_"How about your feelings, bruder?"_

_"Nothing changed"_

he laugh.

_"I'm still awesome as always."_

_I guess I'm still holding on something that I know probably never happened as I miss the chance, but somewhere deep inside me, I still have this little piece of hope that someday, it will. After all, we countries has a long way to go, time was never a problem to us._

**"I need a drink"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Brother  
> 2.It hurts like hell  
> 3.I love you  
> 4.star  
> 5.sky  
> 6.right


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you = ich liebe dich  
> I miss you = ich vermisse dich  
> I need you = ich brauche dich  
> Will you ever lobe me again = Wirst du mich jemals wieder lieben?  
> I just realize I should be putting the german words first   
> oh well

_"Ich liebe dich"_

_**huh?** _

You're was beyond confused.

_**He was drunk** ,_

sure you knew it. You really shouldn't have accepted the call from the very first place.

_Yet you did._

_"(Nick name)?"_

you bit your lower lips to prevent yourself from replying.

_"If I tell you how much I love you back then, will you still give up on me?"_

**_God, you miss his voice._ **

_"I'm trying to drunk myself off, to get rid of my memories of you"_

He added, taking another shot afterwards.

_"After seeing you again for the first time in years"_

He chuckle,

_" I felt very sad"_

You're fully aware of it. 

_"I felt like"_

He was watching them,

you knew.

_"there should be the two of us standing there"_

you can hear the buzzing sound in the back ground.

_"Not you and him. But what can I do?"_

_"dammit (Nick name), I was doing great but then they said your name"_

Gilbert. A drunk Gilbert never states the truth, you're always fully aware of it. 

_"Answer me"_

Then you heard a sniff.

_Is he crying?_

_"fuck, I'm just talking to myself again"_

_"(Nick name)"_

_"Everything is blurry ksesesesesese"_

He chuckle

_"But the feelings are real, Ich liebe dich"_

He was drunk.

_"Wirst du mich jemals wieder lieben?"_

_"The day you told me you're giving up on me was the day I was about to confess"_

Your heat skipped a beat

_"did you know that?"_

_"Say it, before it's too late. And I'm late"_

_You press the mute button_

_" I read our old messages, I laugh, then I cried"_

_"Heck, when did you stop chatting me?"_

_"I'm trying to forget you, but I'm also waiting for you to come back"_

She heard a cling of glass.

_"Ich vermisse dich, whenever something funny happens. I always want to tell you about it"_

This made you smile.

You felt guilty of something you could have said.

_"(Nick name)."_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"I'm not ready to forget about you"_

_"I don't think I could ever unloved you either"_

_"(Nick name)"_

_**Yes** _

_"Is this how you felt back then?"_

He cried. 

_"I'm really sorry"_

_"Last night, I saw you in my dreams again, it felt so real I wanna see you again ever just for a glimpse."_

_"You know what I see?"_

_"The next thing I see, He was holding your hand"_

You heard thud.

_"Ich liebe dich, Ich vermisse dich, heck I want you back when we have nothing to comeback with from the very beginning ."_

_"(Nick name), I wish you could hear all the words I'm afraid to say"_

**_I can, I can clearly hear them._ **

_"No one can explain the way Ich vermisse dich"_

He added.

_"Things are shit and Ich brauche dich, (Nick name)"_

_**You felt you whole world stop at his next words.** _

_"We're going on a war. (Country name)"_

_"I just need to talk to someone. Not someone"_

He said, playing with his drink.

_"You"_

_"Losing you was a nightmare, but loving you was even worse."_

_"Not that I regret it though"_

He said with a chuckle.

_"Please don't forget me and all the things we did"_

_"I'm leaving tomorrow, And I think I'll miss you forever like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies"_

_"Anyway.... Take care of yourself"_

**_Call ended._**

The phone dropped on you hand to the mattress, so does your tears.

With a soft knock on the door, you turn around.

"Arthur"

You cried.

Who are you kidding?

He wasn't drunk.

**"He loves me"**

His alcohol tolerance was far more higher than that he could never get drunk.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That look in his eyes.

"What are you doing then?"

You look at your friend, Arthur the personification of UK.

"Go after him"

He added, but all you ever did was to shake your head in defeat.

"Even if he's not drunk, and all he said was true"

You look up to meet his emerald eyes with your teary (eye color) ones.

"I was the one who give up on us before we could even start"

You cried.

But your Brit friend got a hold of your face and look at you dead in eyes saying,

"That's why you need to fix it before it's too late. Okay Love?"

He pinch your cheeks.

"Come on Love, pick yourself together and give him a call"

He added, letting go of your cheeks.

"At least them him what you really feel about him, not bursting out of nowhere that you're giving up on him then ignoring his existence all of a sudden"

You felt bad at his words, but as expected. He's straight forward as ever.

"Is that really what I did?"

"Yes Love."

"But"

You stare up on him

"If he really love me back then... Why did he let me go so easily?"

"Come to think of it Love, you do have a point there"

He said, taking a hold of your hand like a gentleman he is.

"But that is something only he can answer, I'm sure you know that"

He gave you a gentle smile, his eyes telling you something.

"I'll leave so that you could talk to him in peace."

He said, standing up, but you extended your arms to get hold of him.

"I can't talk to him yet"

"Then at least sent him a message of meet up"

He said removing your hand on his arm.

"Remember (nick name), You only have this day to tell him how you feel"

He started,

"But.."

Before you knew it the door was slammed on the wall. 

You look back at your phone.

It's been years, 

Years of running away from what you truly feel,

Years of thinking you're was the only one suffering,

Years of ignoring his presence,

So maybe he deserves to know that truth.

So you picked up your phone, 

_"Gilbert? "_

There was no reply, but that was enough to know that he was listening.

_"I remember every word you told me, and I can't stop thinking about it"_

_"What do you want me to do about it?"_

_"Meet me at the usual, I hope you still remember though"_

_"Of course I remember, how could I ever forget that when before I could even confess you dump my awesomeness?"_

_"Gilbert"_

_"Ja, ja"_

_"I'll be there waiting even if you don't come"_

Followed by his snicker,

It made you smile,

_" That's my line"_

_"See you there"_

_"Yeah right"_

_chrip_

_**Call ended.** _


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time

As soon as you order your food, he speak.

"So... what do you want to talk about?"

He was the first one to talk,

You look at him, he looked the same as the last time you saw him, same old silver hair, same old pale skin and red eyes. For a moment you admitted, you missed him. But something was missing,

"Where's Gilbird?"

It was unusual for him to leave Gilbird,

"Oh, I left him with Ludwig for a moment"

He answered, looking at you in the eyes.

"Come to think of it, how are you and Arthur?"

You stare at him with an unbelievable look on your face, then you giggle. 

_Verdammt, You look lovely._

"If you're talking about romantic, there nothing going on between us"

You snicker,

"But we're a good friend"

Then the food came followed by his silence, you knew this isn't like Gilbert, but maybe this is what happened after so many years of no interaction. So you clear your throat.

"It's unusual for you to be so quiet"

"I know right? I'm too awesome to be quiet"

He was sweating,

"Gilbert"

"(Country name)"

You're about to speak, but he cut you off

"About me going on a war was a prank"

_what?_

" I just want to know if you still care"

"So the thing you said at the ph--"

"It's a true!"

He cut you off

"Everything I said was true other than that!"

You stare at him, you don't know what to feel. Well of course you know,

"Gilbert"

The way you said his name send chill down his spine, 

"I don't know what to say anymore"

You started, forgetting your dinner in front of you at the newly found information.

"Of course I was scared you're going on the war"

It shocked him to see you tearing up.

"I was so scared I'm about to lose you again!"

tears start falling without notice he can't even stutter a word.

You sharpen your glaze at him, making him back up from his chair. 

"Do you have fun?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you have fun? Making fun of me realizing I still care?"

"natürlich nicht!"

"Then why did you do it!?"

"Ma'am, sir, you're causing--"

You both glare at the waiter 

"That was the only way for me to get your attention. Okay!"

"If you want my attention you could have just talked to me!"

"I'm trying but all you ever did was to pushed me away for the past few year!"

"I tried okay!? Can't you see how much I'm hurting every time I watch him get closed to you and i can't do anything but to watch because I knew that you give up on me"

"You don't know how much it made me happy to know he was only a friend to you, that's why I felt sorry for doing something unawesome like that, aber weißt du was"

Now that shut you up.

"Vergiss es, Frau"

He stood up from his seat, collecting a few dollars on his wallet before slamming it on the table.

"Ich liebe dich"

He said looking at you straight in the eyes,

"I fucking move you more than my awesome self"

He said, his eyes staring at you with so many emotions, anger, sadness, regret, but one thing stood out the most.

_Pain._

"Fuck"

He curse himself.

" Ich liebe dich, (nick name). Ich liebe dich, even if I wanted to, I could never simply forget you"

He clench his fist,

"I'm sorry"

He started

_Wait what's happening, first you came here to talked to him about your feelings. Since when did you two start screaming at each other?_

"As much as I love you. You gave up on me, So this is me finally giving you up."

He shoot you a pained smile.

"This is what you want to begin with that's why you called, right?"

_No I don't want any of this._

"You're so in love with me that you ignored how horribly I treated you"

_Please don't smile at me like that._

"I'll sorry, this is so unawesome."

_Please don't smile at me like that.._

"verdammt, es tut weh"

He mumble under his breath turning around, his coat flipping as he did.

You didn't miss the tear running out of his eyes.

_Come back._

_Please come back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdammt = Damn  
> natürlich nicht = Of course not  
> aber weißt du was = but you know what  
> Vergiss es, Frau = Forget it, woman  
> Ich liebe dich = I love you  
> verdammt, es tut weh = fuck, it hurts


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's too weak for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be the last so....

He was stupid, as soon as he made it out of the resto he just want to kill himself for saying those things to you, he was mad, he was furious but he knew he shouldn't said those things to you, it was so unfair of him to say something unawesome like that to you that he just want to dig a hole 6 feet deep and bury himself in it, or better much disappear.

With a tear stained face, he found himself on a playground near the resto, he sit on one of the bench. You lingering on his thoughts. He was a fucker to say something like that giving up thing, he didn't even deserve to say something like that nor deserve to give up on you when all he ever did was to hurt you with his oblivious self.

He might not be a dumb when it comes to war crafts or something but he was sure dumb when it comes to love. For a moment he wish he should have bought Gilbird with him.

For a moment a flash of memory of you come into him.

_"When you felt like giving up"_

_You hold his hand and hold him up_

_"Remember why you held on for so long in the first place"_

_You said smiling sheepishly at him_

This snap him out of his endless thoughts, 

_Shit! like the hell I'm giving up on her now!_

He stand up from the bench, only to be sited again when he bump into someone.

"das tut weh"

he said in his native language,

When he look up to see who he bumped with, he realize it was just you. And he sigh in relief, he was about to ask if your okay but you stood up so fast and said

"I was so in love with you that I ignored how horribly you treated me"

You said, looking at him dead in the eye.

"You're right"

He was about to speak about but you gave him no time to reply.

"And I can't wait to see the day where you realize how much you fucked up"

He sweat dropped at his, but let's you continue as he look at his lap.

It was unusual for him.

"But.." 

Then he realize you're crying again.

"You thought me that love can be such an amazing thing"

He look up to meet your teary glaze

"So tell me Gilbert, If you really love me, why did you let me let you go so easily"

You cried, closing your eyes as tears ran out, then you left his hand on your cheeks, gently stroking it, wiping your tear sin the process,

"you deserve the world, you know."

He smile sheepishly at you as you open your eyes at his answered

"I love you and you deserve happiness. That's all I want for you, I'd rather go through any pain than be the reason why you're miserable."

He sigh, his red eyes filled with sadness

"I was already the reason why you're hurting that time, that would be to selfish of me to say I love you when I know I've hurt you during the last couple of decades"

You sob at his words as you waited for him to continue,

"The moment you told me you're giving up on me i lose myself"

He followed

"That time you give up on us before we could even start, that time i lose you. And the worst thing about losing you is that you took my awesome heart with you"

He place his free hand on his chest,

"I'm sorry"

Just like that, he was breaking down in front of you

"The... there's nothing to be sorry about"

He hold into you, holding you close to him, you still standing.

"No. I shouldn't let you give up easily on my awesomeness"

That was one way to break the mood

You break out from his hug and get a hold of his pale cheeks, 

"No"

You cried

"I'm sorry I'm not that strong to hold up for us"

He kiss your nose.

"Dir sei vergeben"

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, my awesome self is too weak for you"

You smile at him, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Kann ich dich küssen?"

"I thought you'll never ask"

Without second thoughts, he pull you at the back of the neck close to him.

As your lips meet,

everything comes back into you, all the pain, suffering, all the sleepless nights, all the thoughts.

But you knew this was worth it,

It was worth watching him from afar back then,

Because that's what it takes to have this man in your arms right now.

You both pull away, panting.

Eyes sparkling at each other,

telling each other,

_**"Ich liebe dich"** _

_**"Ich liebe dich auch"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> das tut weh = That hurt  
> Dir sei vergeben = you're forgiven  
> Kann ich dich küssen? = can i kiss you?


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took then 10 chapters to end up with each other, though This was supposed only to be one shot. Oh welp, idea happened. And here we are

You're finally with him, after all the troubles, heart breaks, regret, sadness and anger.

Yet why am I still here?

_Because the story is yet to be done._

And for the last time.

* * *

* * *

He watch him as he stare at her.

Finally they're together,

It did took them to decades and more to confess to each other.

"Heh, good to see they're finally together" 

"Shut it you frog, don't try to ruined the mood"

Arthur, the personification of UK barked at Francis, the personification of France, and oh boy, we knew it, they never got along.

"Who did you do it?" 

"Do what you prick"

There was no point of besting around the bush 

"Watch him take away the love of your life"

Arthur only scoff at this.

"He didn't take away something from me" 

This makes Francis look at his long rivalry.

"She was never mine to begin with"

He said, referring to the personification of (country name) who was in a lip lock with the personification of East Germany and the former state Prussia.

"Heh, whatever you say eyebrows"

"Shut it you bloody frog"

_Not everybody has an happy ending, right? I mean after all, what happened to does second lead characters who never stood the chance but still hoped?_

_We'll never know unless they have their own book._

* * *

Admit it, everybody deserves a happy ending.

But only a few is selected to have one.

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I saw this one Fan art where pirate Prussia is looking bitterly at Austria and Hungary then i think,  
> "Oh great lemme make a fan fic"  
> and here is it, i wrote this a long time ago like a year ago but its been a while since i make an acc here so yeah.
> 
> Also, damn that end quotation. It always hit me.  
> I kinda re-write it a little from my publication on Deviantart.


End file.
